indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Raymond van het Groenewoud
Raymond van het Groenewoud (Schaarbeek, 14 februari 1950) is een Vlaams zanger, gitarist en pianist. Zelf noemt hij zichzelf ook tekstdichter, filosoof en clown. Zijn teksten zijn soms vrolijk, dan weer droevig, joviaal of filosofisch. Van het Groenewoud staat vooral bekend om de hits Meisjes (1977), Vlaanderen boven (1978), Je veux de l'amour (1980), Chachacha (1981), Brussels by Night (1979), Liefde voor muziek (1991) en Twee Meisjes (1995). Biografie De zanger werd geboren als zoon van Amsterdamse ouders. Zijn vader, Josef van het Groenewoud, vluchtte in 1947 naar Brussel om aan de dienstplicht en met name deelname aan de politionele acties in Nederlands-Indië, het huidige Indonesië, te ontkomen. In België verwierf hij als gitarist en orkestleider bekendheid onder de artiestennaam Nico Gomez. Aanvankelijk woonde het gezin in de Hoogstraat, later verhuisde het naar Schaarbeek. Van het Groenewoud debuteerde in het begin van de jaren 70 als gitarist bij Johan Verminnen. In 1972 vormde hij de groep "Louisette" met Erik Van Neygen en Johnny Dierick; maar ook droeg hij bij tot het album Vogelenzang, 5 van Jan De Wilde. Later volgde een aantal soloalbums en albums met zijn begeleidingsgroep "De Centimeters". In 1977 kwam zijn album Nooit meer drinken uit, met onder andere zijn eerste hit Meisjes, onder andere gevolgd door optredens op het podium van Torhout-Werchter in 1978 en 1979 en NEKKA in 1978. In 1980 verhuisde hij naar Brugge en brak ook in Nederland door met een optreden op het Pinkpopfestival en de hit Je veux de l'amour. Zijn belangrijkste nummers werden in 1990 opnieuw opgenomen om een verzamel-cd uit te brengen. Als uitsmijter werd het gospelachtige Liefde voor muziek opgenomen. Dit nummer werd een nummer 1-hit in België en Nederland. In 1998 zingt hij de soundtrack van de Nederlands/Belgische film Blazen tot honderd, getiteld 'Ik zal jouw man zijn'. Hij was van midden jaren 90 tot en met 2005 de vaste afsluiter op de Gentse Feesten. Raymond van het Groenewoud eindigde in 2005 op nr. 144 tijdens de Vlaamse versie van de verkiezing van De Grootste Belg, buiten de officiële nominatielijst. In 2005 liet Raymond van het Groenewoud van zich horen met het anti-Amerikaanse nummer "Weg met Amerika". Dit controversiële nummer werd niet zo geapprecieerd door een deel van de publieke opinie. Er werd een klacht ingediend bij het Centrum voor Gelijkheid van Kansen en Racismebestrijding. In 2008 nam hij samen met Stef Kamil Carlens en Zita Swoon de Wappersong op. Deze protestsong over het project van de Lange Wapperbrug in Antwerpen, heeft "Walk and don't look back" van Peter Tosh en Mick Jagger als melodie. De tekst is van Patrick De Witte. Burgemeester Patrick Janssens verwees naar deze songtitel toen de kritiek op de Oosterweelverbinding toenam. Raymond is de partner van gewezen nieuwsanker en journaliste Sigrid Spruyt. Op 6 april 2009 gaven ze elkaar officieel het ja-woord in Brugge. Onderscheidingen Medio 2007 raakte bekend dat het Vlaams Parlement de gouden erepenning voor het genre kleinkunst aan Van het Groenewoud toekende. Dvd's * Live in Antwerpen (2004) Trivia * Het nummer Je veux de l'amour uit 1980 is een cover van de Canadese zanger Robert Charlebois. Categorie:Vlaams singer-songwriter Categorie:Vlaams zanger Categorie:Kleinkunstenaar Categorie:Vlaams gitarist Categorie:Vlaams pianist